User talk:Zuranthium/Archive 2
PW:AGF PW:IGNORE The best policies in the land, abuse the hell out of them. (a.k.a do whatever you want within reason if you think it's the right thing) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 03:14, 17 February 2008 (EST) I herd archives wur gud ^ ^ Noticed your page was long while adding RfBM link. --20pxGuildof 08:01, 18 February 2008 (EST) :It's not the only thing of mine that's long. Zuranthium 16:03, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::LOL A PENIS JOKE — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:03, 18 February 2008 (EST) ZOMG I feel so naked now that I've archived. Luckily, you kids like it when I'm naked. Zuranthium 16:26, 18 February 2008 (EST) :no u — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:29, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::Skakid is such a perve. I think Zuran meant that his sausage is long. The sausage he bought at the butcher's. I'm guessing you're very German, Zuran? --20pxGuildof 08:36, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::I'm American and not 100% certain about what my heritage is. xD Zuranthium 10:59, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::Gutentaug! It's German! --20pxGuildof 11:10, 19 February 2008 (EST) Gratz First - Rawrawr 20:13, 19 February 2008 (EST) On BMship. You're gonna want to put your contact info here. -Shen 20:12, 19 February 2008 (EST) :You won? Epic winz. --20pxGuildof 20:14, 19 February 2008 (EST) Thanks everyone. I'll add my contact info. Zuranthium 20:59, 19 February 2008 (EST) :Congratulations on having contributed to a slight increase in the probability of PvX someday not being considered horrible and worthless. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 22:14, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::Nope. Not a chance :/. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:20, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::Gz. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:19, 20 February 2008 (EST) Altho i still agree with my own opinions, gz. Others clearly didn't agree with me, so you deserved it. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:35, 24 February 2008 (EST) #gwpickup nostalgia Were you playing that time Tiy ran a life transfer ganker? — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 22:17, 19 February 2008 (EST) :Haha, YES. That was actually frustrating, rather than amusing, considering how he had lambasted me for wanting to run a theme build once instead of a "real" build. *roll eyes* Zuranthium 01:09, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::Always had a lot of euros, who never wanted to run the build you gave them...:/. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:19, 20 February 2008 (EST) Build Names Is there any way for me to change them or do I have to ask an admin in these cases? Zuranthium 01:16, 20 February 2008 (EST) You can. Just move, and place a delete tag on the old names. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:20, 20 February 2008 (EST) :How do I use this delete function. Never done that before. Zuranthium 01:28, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::Move is a tab up where the edit tabs are, delete is a template. -- Armond Warblade 01:59, 20 February 2008 (EST) Not sure if I did this correctly: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Unsuspected_Sin. Help me out with my first try. Zuranthium 03:46, 20 February 2008 (EST) I don't like the name Lotus Blossom tbh. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 05:14, 20 February 2008 (EST) :See http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3AA%2FW_Unsuspected_Sin&diff=416690&oldid=416689. -- Armond Warblade 15:36, 20 February 2008 (EST) A Lesson in Merging Delete the one that sucks. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:57, 20 February 2008 (EST) :A lesson in formatting... -- Armond Warblade 00:16, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::A lesson in Skakidisms. --20pxGuildof 06:05, 22 February 2008 (EST) Time for a poll Rank the Dervish Avatars! My ratings: 1. Melandru, 2. Balthazar, 3. Grenth, 4. Lyssa, 5. Dwayna. Zuranthium 20:13, 23 February 2008 (EST) :Same. Melandru is ahead by alot, grenth and balthazar are close, dwayna is way behind.Bob fregman 20:17, 23 February 2008 (EST) :1. Melandru. 2-5. Doesn't matter. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:22, 23 February 2008 (EST) :Meh. I tend to think Balthazar is better than it's generally given credit for, but... -- Armond Warblade 20:44, 23 February 2008 (EST) Balthazar looks the coolest and is therefore the best. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:15, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Hmm actually Grenth looks pretty cool too. 1-2. Balthazar-Grenth, 3. Melandru 4. Lyssa 5. Dwayna — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:19, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::I think they all look pretty awesome. Grenth is probably my favorite for appearance, though, because it looks like a demonic scarecrow. Zuranthium 12:20, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::I'd say you hate Grenth. Vote removal spike ftw. Dragnmn talk 12:27, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::Don't hate it, just doing my job. No 5-5-5 votes allowed for that one. Zuranthium 12:30, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::I don't hate it, in fact I agree with your reasons for removing it. Just thought it was funny. Dragnmn talk 12:32, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::1, Melandru is basic meta. DW spam is good. In order, I'd do 1, 5, 3, 2, 4. --20pxGuildof 20:54, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::AoM's usage is far different from the others, since it's anti-blind and epic dw spam. Rest of the avatars(with pious assault) are purely focussing on spikes. I'd say; AoG/AoB/AoM at place number 1 and AoD/AoL at like 5, since they pretty much suck. AoM and AoB/AoG are pretty equal (depending on preference and metagame, for example, when everyone is running bsurge it's AoM, AoG at 8v8-only(and against sod) and split/8v8 it's AoB, but AoG and AoB are kinda equal anyway). Dwayna is only good when there will be a new epic hexway that has really much melee shutdown, and AoL just isn't worth taking, so is last. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:02, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::*Based on looks 1. Dwayna 2. Balthazar 3. Grenth 4. Melandru 5. Lyssa *Based of usefulness 1. Melandru 2. Dwayna 3. Grenth 4. Balthazar 5. Lyssa --ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:26, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Why do you rate dwayna so high? In GvG, it's useless(unless playing vs hexway, but they won't play hexway if you know that they're hexway so gg). The only real thing it would be good is in Ta, but wars pown too much there to drop them, so dwayna just sucks. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:08, 26 February 2008 (EST) Pictures How do I paste them directly onto Wiki pages, instead of linking to photobucket? I am starting a project and need this valuable info. Free BJ to first person that assists me. Thanks. :) Zuranthium 01:50, 26 February 2008 (EST) :There's an Upload File thing in the toolbox on the left just below the Razer ad. Upload the picture and then put image:ZuranZurans_hungry_wolf_image.png on the page. And I'll settle for an abusive userbox on my userpage. kthxbai. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:26, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::Wtf? I help a bunch of idiots and the only thing I get is "lololol bai bai thx". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:35, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::I gave you a userbox... I can make it abusive like Hydra's was if you really want? :) - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 06:38, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::Did I help you? But I was generally just whining because it's boring, and because I don't have place for any Userboxes in my user page. :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:59, 26 February 2008 (EST) But, uh, try to upload pictures with less generic names than Image:GW157.jpg. Just change the text in the "Destination filename" box. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:48, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Okay. Zuranthium 11:55, 26 February 2008 (EST) What's wrong with the last picture I tried to upload? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:EURO-LOL.JPG It says no file exists, although the picture is still linked there in the file history. Zuranthium 14:29, 1 March 2008 (EST) :Clear your cache. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 14:35, 1 March 2008 (EST) Scrubs of the Day - February 25th, 2008 Welcome to my new series! I am regularly going to be posting screenshots of hopeless GW players that I encounter. Our first participant ever, Bunzov Steele, was yapping on and on about how using ZB on a person over 50% health is more efficient than using WoH (he told me that he was Rank 8 Glad and Monked all the time, btw). He kept shouting at me: "YOU'RE SUCH A BAD MONK. YOU HAVE TO TAKE DIVINE FAVOR INTO ACCOUNT." Yes, ZB Monks have higher Divine Favor. That is the draw for using it instead of WoH - you split attributes less. But let's do the math: A ZB Monk with 14 Prot + 13 Divine Favor heals for 212 health for 10 energy. Comes out to be 21.2 points of healing per energy spent. A WoH Monk with 14 Heal + 9 Divine Favor heals for 151 for 5 energy. Which is 30.2 points of healing per energy spent. I told him all of this but he simply didn't get it. He also mentioned something about how the ZB Monk should have 14 Divine Favor. Whatever dude. The other hopeless scrub for the day comes from that screenshot you just saw. The Necro/Assassin with the Asian lettering kept whining about something, I can't really remember what now, but it was pretty annoying. He randomly showed us his skillbar and I had a good laugh. We ended up getting to 10 wins anyway, despite him being nearly useless (yes, yes - laugh at MY bar all you want...it's a solid Monk to run in RA, though). He did say "thank you" when that happened. At least he was polite! Zuranthium 11:54, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Japanese people tend to be polite, yeah :p (Yeah, he's Japanese, even though his name is written in Chinese - the template he sent you was written in Japanese.) Though I really don't see why you would run 14 heal for just WoH... -- Armond Warblade 17:17, 26 February 2008 (EST) :I'm going to enjoy this "series". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:35, 26 February 2008 (EST) :You RA too much. 75.75.180.0 ::RA > PvE, imo. 1000+ hours spend in ra is ftw. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:18, 27 February 2008 (EST) :::IDK what can be more epic in the picture above. Soul Reaping, bad Assassin evasion skills, Life Transfer, or 6 Death Magic with no Death Magic skills? --20pxGuildof 15:24, 29 February 2008 (EST) On another note In case you're interested. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:10, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Are we trying to be QQforums or something? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:16, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::No, but documentation is a good idea in general. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:30, 27 February 2008 (EST) ZOMG, I finally finished http://www.teamquitter.com/phpBB2/viewforum.php?f=24 Time to get some sleep. Zuranthium 07:12, 29 February 2008 (EST) :Epic. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:12, 29 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3AD%2Fany_AoB_Dervish&diff=422733&oldid=420033 I've seen Mirage Cloak used on several occasions. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 14:34, 1 March 2008 (EST) :By who? I don't see the purpose and I've never seen good teams run it. Mirage Cloak could be cool for splitting but nobody runs Avatar of Balthazar for that purpose. Zuranthium ::It's more of an HA thing, but I have seen it in GvG too (don't remember the guild, and it was recent (~2 weeks ago)) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 14:44, 1 March 2008 (EST) Scrubs of the Day - February 29th, 2008 - ALL the EURO players in this game LOL, I'm actually just kidding with the title here. I love Europe and there are plenty of great players over there. HOWEVER, I must say that playing Euro times makes it so much easier to get Champ points. I got 4 yesterday in 2 hours. I need to start playing Euro hours more frequently. Not even for the Champ points, in fact, but just because you get matches SO much quicker. :) Zuranthium 14:49, 1 March 2008 (EST) :I'm euro, and most definately a scrub. But my guild has 988 rating, so its irrelevant. Lord of all tyria 15:06, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::Farming rating euro times is the best!, exept that everyone... everyone plays dervspike on burning and tells that you fail... but cmon, herd rumours that dervspike will be nerfed tonight... but the worst thing is... that shocked me and made me hate gw yday... my guild wiped sinsplit when splitting, with only a ranger and e/d, i as monk also joind them a little bit sometimes but wiped them, the split was heavy dpd so they went 8v8 instead... they had a derv spiker.... they tanked 4 archers, 2 footman 8v8, wiped us 2 times and they wasen't pressured at all, got morale cause of epic snaring, even though we had viel and BL, we run dR balanced... HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU WIPE AGAINST SINSPLIT 8V8, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG, SINSPLIT SHOULD NEVER PLAY 8V8 BECAUSE THEY ARE WEAK THERE.. so.. i assume.. either we faild misserbly or the game is broken... personally i go for the second one... play at 1070 rating, GFG. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 05:48, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::You're not manly enough to run blight, that's probably why. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:32, 5 March 2008 (EST) :I'm surprised there wasn't an "in before 'byob ownzzzz'", but... byob ownzzzz — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:02, 17 March 2008 (EDT) "Use Shaterring Assault, it's better" Be like the others and use our over done skills! Shaterring Assault is worse in everything, you didn't give any reasons for it beeing better, and it would spoil the build (Build: A/D Blossom Assault). CHANGES ARE REQUIRED IF YOU WANT TO MOVE YOUR ASS(A) AND GET BETTER THAN OTHER PLAYERS, AND ALL SKILLS AND ALL ATTRIBUTES (INCLUDING WIND PRAYERS) HAVE A USE, IF YOU CAN'T USE THEM THEN IT'S YOU WHO IS USELESS. Disagree? Then cya GW noobs are right that PvX is for nothing, and they can make better builds. Agree? Then move back your changes in rating of blossom assault, because there are no patterns in making builds, they [[dont]] require siphon speed, they can have wind prayers skills, because not only onslaught is useful from these skills. You rate for innovation, while you keep two ranger builds with only one elite different, both high rated. Again i want to leave this page, and even sometimes thanks to people like you, Guild Wars. [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 03:23, 6 March 2008 (EST) :QQ more, scrub Every sentence you just posted is wrong, and you should feel very fucking bad. --71.229 03:51, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::wow, yeah uhm 71.229 hit the nail on the head there, Xaero lrn2buildcrafttbh --Shadowsin :::Yea? What would you do if someone just came to your build rating, crossed all positive ratings, including yours, left the negative without even trying the build? You'd just go to the corner and cry eh? If it's all wrong, then PvX is for nothing as all people know which skills are useless, and to not use Wind Prayers etc. [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 09:23, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::Tbh kinda agreed on this, ppl used to test builds. Nowadays ppl just watch it and vote. Frans 09:25, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::That's what happens when you play GW all the time and it never changes tbh. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:28, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::: Also, this is the weakest argument, but some people might think a bit after hearing it. You (plural) say some skills are useless ( yes warrior with flame is failure, but that's the only thing you talk about. Why Assault Enchantments on Assa fail? xP), but then they don't think, why are they there? Why did the game makers add them? No, they weren't idiot/noob/drunk etc. all skills are there for something, and if (my best example today) Assault Enchantments isn't for assasin, then for what proffesion? [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 09:30, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Useless as in the opposite of Useful. "Has a use" =/= "Useful". - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:42, 6 March 2008 (EST) "IF YOU CAN'T USE THEM THEN IT'S YOU WHO IS USELESS" Oh, so that's what kept me from finding a good smiting monk build. Damn, for a while there I thought the smiting prayers were just junk. -Auron 09:31, 6 March 2008 (EST) Aren't useless =/= useful [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 09:50, 6 March 2008 (EST) :That's true, but it's completely random and totally out of context? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:54, 6 March 2008 (EST) :: Same as urs =/= I didn't say that something is useful, but i said all skills have a use. Yes, not useful, but you all behave like if they don't even exist. Assa snare? Oh theres only the siphon speed and SP... [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 09:58, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::Mine is completely in context. Your argument is that every skill has a use and that every skill is there for some reason. While it's true that every skill has a use, that doesn't make that skill useful so your arguement is flawed. It's entirely possible that ANet made some skills which were just moronic. We generally don't like to use them over the good ones because, quite frankly, there's no reason to.- [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:05, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::Most skills, by far, have exactly the same purpose; to be ignored. If you try to use them, you're putting yourself at an automatic disadvantage. Which is dumb, considering you can just take the non-sucky skills just as easily. ::::For example; you could take Light of Deliverance into GvG. It serves as a party heal, which, by your logic, should suffice (because all skills have a use, right?). Ooooor you could take Healer's Boon/Heal Party and achieve the same partyheal affect, but more efficiently with more flexibility. There's no point in taking LoD. Sure, it's a party heal (just like assault enchants removes enchants), but better ones exist. The only reason you'd use LoD over HBoon is if you were out of balth faction and didn't have it unlocked :/ -Auron 10:18, 6 March 2008 (EST) Skills shouldn't be individuals. All skills have a use, sometimes by themselves, sometimes in combinations. Example (zaishen build, better than trappers): : prof=Rt/? cha=12+1+3 spa=12+1RiftRageWas DaoshenWas KuurongSoulSiphonEmpowermentDestruction/build Oh? Bad skills? Is it? If so, then stop the blabling and PM me in game (Xaero Propkid Ave), meet at Zaishen Challenge and lets see. I don't give a fuck what you say about this build unless you see me play it. [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 10:45, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Totally confused now. So very... very... confused... - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:05, 6 March 2008 (EST) :: So meet me in game tomorrow similar time... This IS better than trappers, everyone who agrees to see that says that. But keep your arguments for tomorrow, dont use the opportunity that i won't be here ^^ [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 11:08, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::Whoever said that build was bad at farming Zaishen?! Who said that AR, SR, GwK, etc was bad?! Why are we going through this on ZuranZuran's page?! Why do you think Zaishen are proof of a build's effectiveness at anything other than killing Zaishen?! Why, God, WHY?! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:10, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::Well.. YOU. Yes i posted this build, on beginning it was quiet, nobody wanted to coment, then people thought up of some dump arguments and started saying that trappers are better etc. This isn't proof of build effectiveness, but that ALL skills have a use, and that builds cant be rated by how do they look like. I spoke of zaishens because thats what the build is for. Then it was fortunately deleted. [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:41, 6 March 2008 (EST) LOL. That is all. Zuranthium 11:49, 6 March 2008 (EST) Re "all skills are in the game for a reason": yes, they exist because there inherently has to be good skills and bad skills in any game to distinguish between good and bad players. In competitive games, skill level is either determined with static skill/item/ability/unit choice and how well you can button mash/reflex time/etc (e.g. CS:S), or it's determined from (the player's) limited selection of a broad skill/item/ability/unit choice and how they execute those skills. That said, 3 years of playtime has proven (theory aside) that people running some skills and/or combinations of skills/bars generally win against people running other skills/combinations of skills. Why bring Barbarous Slice when you can use Sever Artery along with an IAS? Why run Assault Enchantments when Shattering Assault does the same job and applies more pressure? The answer you came up with, when removing massive amounts of enchantments, would be valid if everybody ran 2 or 3 enchantments on the bar, and all monks spammed enchantments to the point that removing them wholesale would be more efficient than pressuring at the same time with a standard SA attack chain. That's just simply not true (for the most part), and SA is the better choice. It's all about comparing your bar to the alternative, and the wider disadvantages of taking Assault Enchantments instead of SA are just too great. tl;dr: you're wrong. -- Mafaraxas 14:48, 6 March 2008 (EST) Scrubs of the Day - March 5th, 2008 Did you know that Divert Hexes is generally pretty bad for RA? This guy didn't: image:BadRaMonk.JPG The other scrub of the day is Brutos Night. No screenshots here, but he described himself as "awesome" when his bar consisted of Cyclone Axe, Penetrating Chop, Furious Axe, and who knows what else. Zuranthium 12:03, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Atts on that MB bar? -Auron 12:10, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::15 Fire, 9 Energy, 8 Air, 8 Healing. Zuranthium 12:14, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::I love how we've only seen characters of mine that use Healing Breeze in these screenshots!?! Epic. Zuranthium 12:24, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::HB+MB is my fave ra build.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:25, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::I still use Mystic Regen because I like to see my teammates die. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:29, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::When i sync with necros thats the only way to roll.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:33, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::I dunno that <550 health is pretty l33t in itself XD--Shadowsin ::::::::it's a shame that build just got kinda slapped around a little. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 16:44, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::It got destroyed. I won't be playing that character any more. Zuranthium 16:45, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::A-net pushed MB too hard. They shouldn't. Just nerfing mystic regen and rodgorts is enough, they shouldn't have touched MB. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:03, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::He nerfed 5/8 of the bar =P — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 11:19, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::And this exactly is why i like simcity more then gw. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:49, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Build: D/Mo Dwayna Dervish Due to nerf, don't remove the votes. Tag it for candidate for archival then. --20pxGuildof 17:18, 6 March 2008 (EST) :There's no reason to archive that build. It was never good and it just got crappier. Zuranthium 17:35, 6 March 2008 (EST) Turretway? image:ShieldWoH.JPG Just curious. Looks like it would be a Turretway. --20pxGuildof 18:50, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :Read the discussion following the image that you probably found through recent changes when I edited it just now...? -- Mafaraxas 18:56, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::I don't think any of the Rangers had Flail. No turrets here. ;) Zuranthium 19:07, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::meh. Tiger's fury is a possibility if you needed an IAS for spikes. -- Mafaraxas 19:20, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Tiger's Fury would be bad. Too much of an energy sink and a waste of attribute spec. Zuranthium 19:25, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Those sundering/penetrating spammers are called machineguns, i've never heard anyone talk about turrets. Also, luke is frenzy monk. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:47, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :omg howd u get on obs dats hard — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:16, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::AT vs a r97 guild perhaps? Rusty 06:41, 16 March 2008 (EDT) pve your mes doesn't swap defensive :/. you need use sb more. Guild has a lot of potential. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 06:38, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :I don't think I missed any SBs? We only died when people were dumb and balled up for their Rit and when their War chain-KDed me. I gave the other monk Aura but he didn't use it on me much. Also seemed to PS more on reaction than pre-prot. I didn't watch the Mes very much but I do know his connection isn't great right now and I was opposed to him playing. I had called for Miles from dR to come do that spot and he played but then had to leave before that last match. When I tried to get another Mes the guild leader didn't want to. :What concerns me most in terms of the individual players was our Elems. The B-Surge wasn't using Mantra of Concentration properly at times and he failed to split when I told him to (gave him Storm Djinn instead of Ward for Frozen Isle). The water E/Mo flagrunner is simply terrible. Constantly using Heal Party when it wasn't needed, bad positioning, not using his water spells to shutdown Warriors enough, and then using WoH on me when I needed to die right before time (I screamed in Vent when that took place, which never happens). That's the third match where I've noticed huge, huge errors from him. :Other concerns: the leader isn't great at builds. I told him we should use a Cripshot instead of a Para for Frozen but he refused. He made a condi pressure build for other maps that was pretty bad as well. Then, in general, people don't get movement. They seem to want to mostly sit and fight in one spot. I don't think I'll be membering for this Guild much longer but we'll see. Zuranthium 15:26, 16 March 2008 (EDT) I wasn't talking about catching spikes. Merely preprot (ttgr for example), which is incredibly valuable on isles such as frozen. Yeah, I didn't pay any attention to the flagger. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 19:39, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :SB shouldn't be used as pre-prot in the same manner as PS...that's a waste of nrg. Zuranthium 05:51, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::Better than healing back-up when your WoH is OE ;p. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:44, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Hey love... bias much? On removing my vote on your turretway ranger - at least give me a real reason. "You're wrong" is all very well and good, but you could at least give me something half-way intelligent to refute? Spirit bond does negate the damage unless you're autoattacking. Guardian does cut the damage in half, autoattacking or not. The build doesn't have deep wound or knockdowns, limiting its danger to monks. Its blockable, prottable physical damage. The only skill on that bar with the tiniest danger to a good monk is dshot. The power of ranged target swapping is the only reason this build will ever have any pressure. It sorely lacks the universality of the current mtouch purge signet monk meta, seeing as most of its bar is devoted to attack skills. A single hex can almost completely neutralize most of its pressure. It does not have any conditional pressure whatsoever. If I had 0-0-0ed it, maybe you'd be right, but for pure damage purposes without factoring prots into the situation I'll admit its perfectly fine. In fact, maybe even better than most. Even with my vote of an incredibly horribad 3.9 (what? a 3.9 on a build you voted 4.9? SACRILEGE!) your build average is still way up in the great section. If someone had said "WOW MENDING OWNS" I could accept that sure, he's wrong, thats all you need to put for the rating removal, but I don't think its that clear cut here. Vortex 17:20, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :pew pew pew theorycraft sucks — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:24, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::"Its blockable, prottable physical damage"...."The power of ranged target swapping is the only reason this build will ever have any pressure". You've answered your own question? It's ranged damage...you can avoid prots and the power of kiting is diminished. Zuranthium 19:31, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::Ah, I see. Heavy ranged dps with little to no utility and no condition spam builds are 5-5-5 worthy. In that case, I have a few builds that serve the exact same purpose which are in urgent need of a buildmaster to remove all the negative votes and 5-5-5 it to the great category. I can think of several other bars of pure ranged dps of the same level as your beloved prepared shot that were so bad they aren't even stored anymore. In case you didn't notice, heavy ranged dps with little or no utility and no deepwound is trash. I'd be fine if you left it in the great category for RA and AB, but this isn't even in the same league as magebane for TA, and it isn't particularly devastating in gvg either. Maybe if you were really intent on running a ranger gimmick. How many skilled guilds run ranger gimmicks? You tell me. Vortex 23:42, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::No comment. — Skakid 23:50, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::"It isn't particularly devastating in gvg either." Yeah, you're just bad. Top teams have run it. You can go watch Rawr losing to it right now on Obs. Zuranthium 05:30, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ah, I'm just bad because I'm willing to argue my point and you're willing to point out the one (one~) exception to the rule on a obsed gvg that I couldn't find 6 hours after you posted it. And I'm pretty sure most people understand that just because a good guild has run it doesn't make it good. You've also answered none of my objections except for two sentence fragments talking about points I mostly agree on but don't believe it relevant enough to warrant 5-5-5 great on such a limited build. Whatever, abuse it however you wish. Just consider that you might be wrong, and this might not be the second coming of jesus. Vortex 21:32, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Actually, when top guilds use and win with it as often as they do now, it is good. — Skakid 21:34, 18 March 2008 (EDT)